Camping wieder Willen
by Levitt
Summary: Daniel muss mit Jack Campen gehen. Ob sich das ganze noch zum guten entwickelt, oder Daniel vollkommen verzweifelt müsst ihr selber herausfinden.


Widerwillig unterzeichnete Dr. Daniel Jackson den Gutschein, den er in der letzten halben Stunde lustlos erstellt und ausgefüllt hatte. Laut seufzend las er noch einmal den Text durch:

Gutschein für: Colonel Jack O'Neill.  
Hiermit verpflichtet sich der Unterzeichner: Dr. D. Jackson,  
oben genannten Colonel (anlässlich seines Geburtstags),  
auf einen Campingausflug zu begleiten.  
Datum: vom Empfänger festzulegen  
Gezeichnet: _Dr. Daniel Jackson_

Er hatte alles versucht, diesen Ausflug zu verhindern. Er hatte Jack angeboten, ihn zu seinem Geburtstag in sein Lieblingsrestaurant einzuladen, in einem 4-Sterne-Hotel zu übernachten, einen Kurztrip nach Las Vegas zu machen oder ein Wochenende nach Hawaii zu fliegen. Aber nein, alles, was sich Jack dieses Jahr von ihm zum Geburtstag gewünscht hatte war, dass er ihn auf einen zünftigen Campingausflug begleiten sollte. Jack hatte mit Schlagworten wie: Abenteuer, Ursprünglichkeit und Lagerfeuerromantik gelockt - Daniel musste eher an Mückenstiche und unbequeme Feldbetten denken. Er übernachtete nicht ungern in Zelten, auch auf Missionen machte es ihm nicht viel aus. Wieso man aber auch außerdienstlich noch auf einem harten, schmalen Feldbett schlafen wollte, wenn man eine schöne, gemütliche Matratze haben konnte, überstieg sein Vorstellungsvermögen.

Daniel suchte einen großen Umschlag aus, faltete den Gutschein einmal und steckte ihn hinein. Dann legte er noch mehrere Prospekte von Autovermietern bei, die wunderschöne, gut ausgestattete Campingmobile in ihrem Angebot hatten. Mit WC und Dusche an Bord, Mikrowelle, breiten Betten, Satelliten-Fernsehen. Ja, ein Vermieter konnte sogar eine Popcorn-Maschine bieten - einfach alles, was der Durchschnittsamerikaner gut gebrauchen konnte. Vielleicht konnte er Jack damit ja den Mund wässerig machen. Er fürchtete aber, dass es vergebens war, denn Jack hatte echt schwere Geschütze aufgefahren, um ihn zum Mitkommen zu bewegen. Hatte darauf gepocht, dass es nicht nur sein Geburtstag war, sondern dass sie an diesem Tag genau ein Jahr zusammen waren. Wenn Daniel damals gewusst hätte, dass das so auf ihn zurückschlüge, hätte er noch bis zu **seinem **Geburtstag gewartet, ehe er mit Jack, auf dessen Sofa, vom Biertrinken zu anderen Aktivitäten übergegangen wäre. Denn Camping im Juli machte deutlich mehr Spaß als Ende April! Na ja, vielleicht hatte er Glück und bis zum Wochenende regnete es noch. Das war der einzige Vorteil von April-Wetter; die Schönwetterperiode konnte genauso plötzlich zu Ende sein, wie sie angefangen hatte und bis Samstag waren es ja noch drei Tage.

Am Samstag wurde Daniel früh, sehr früh, von einem ausgesprochen munteren Colonel geweckt: "Daniel! Aufwachen!"

Ein rascher Kuss auf seine Wange, dann sprang Jack voller Elan aus dem Bett, zog Daniel die Bettdecke weg und verkündete bestens gelaunt: "Du brauchst dich nur anziehen. Wir frühstücken erst unterwegs, wenn wir einen netten Platz zum Picknick machen gefunden haben."

Daniel hätte sich keinen grauenvolleren Tagesanfang vorstellen können! Auf nüchternen Magen einen Picknickplatz suchen! Und musste Jack so gnadenlos gut gelaunt sein? Es wäre tausend Mal besser gewesen, hätte er Jack gestern Abend nicht erlaubt, bei ihm zu übernachten, dann hätte er wenigstens noch ein paar Minuten Galgenfrist gehabt. Er drehte sich auf den Rücken, öffnete ein Auge und fragte hoffnungsvoll: "Es regnet nicht zufällig?"

"Nein, Daniel! Dieses Wochenende ist ideal! Es soll weder heute noch morgen regnen!" Jack kam zum Bett zurück und hielt Daniel den Gutschein unter die Nase. "Das Ding habe ich vor drei Tagen bekommen und heute werde ich es einlösen!", verkündete er aufgekratzt.

"Ja, ja, ich weiß", grummelte Daniel, "du hast mir den Schrieb in den letzten Tagen oft genug vors Gesicht gehalten. Ich weiß, was heute für ein Tag ist." Er rollte sich zum Bettrand vor, setzte sich auf, gähnte und streckte sich. Sein Blick fiel auf die Kleidung, die Jack gerade für ihn aussuchte: Jeans, kariertes Flanellhemd, dicken Pullover, Wollsocken. Oh, Gott, sie würden wirklich wie die Cowboys losziehen! Er trottete ins Bad, um sich eine letzte heiße Dusche zu gönnen, bevor Jack mit seinem "die ersten Siedler Amerikas nehmen das Land in Besitz"-Spiel loslegen würde. Wieso hatte er sich nur dazu breitschlagen lassen? Bettelnde braune Augen hin oder her, er konnte sich auf Anhieb tausend genussvollere Methoden vorstellen, dieses Wochenende zu verbringen.

Nur mit großer Willensanstrengung gelang es ihm dann die Dusche abzudrehen, bevor Jack zum dritten Mal fragen musste: "Daniel, wo bleibst du?" Er zog sich langsam an und hörte die Apartmenttür zuschlagen. Fünf Minuten später steckte Jack seinen Kopf zur Schlafzimmertür herein und meinte: "So, alles im Auto. Es kann losgehen."

"Ich ... ich habe überhaupt noch nichts gepackt!", rief Daniel und suchte hektisch nach seiner Brille, bis er sie auf dem Fußboden entdeckte.

Jack kam zu ihm, umschlang ihn von hinten mit seinen Armen - iihh, war der Mann kalt! - hauchte ihm einen Kuss in den Nacken und meinte selbstzufrieden: "Ich aber. Auch für dich. Du brauchst dich um nichts zu kümmern, steig einfach in den Wagen."

"Aber..."

"Das ist mein Wochenende und ich habe an alles gedacht", versicherte ihm Jack. Heimtückisch ausnutzend, dass Daniel vor der ersten Tasse Kaffee noch nicht ganz klar denken konnte, schob er ihn Richtung Tür. Verzweifelt schnappte sich Daniel noch ein altes "National Geographic" vom Dielenschränkchen, dann fand er sich auch schon im Flur und eine Minute später vor der Haustür wieder.

Und da schmolz seine letzte Hoffnung auf Luxus hin! Statt eines netten Mobilehomes parkte draußen Jacks ganz normaler Truck! Daniel kletterte seufzend auf den Beifahrersitz und Jack fuhr los.

"Wo willst du eigentlich Camping machen?", erkundigte sich Daniel nach einer Weile.

"Ein wunderschöner, kleiner Campingplatz in einem Nationalpark, auf dem ich vor 15 Jahren zum letzten Mal gewesen bin", verkündete Jack begeistert.

"Eh... Jack, sollten wir dann nicht die Interstate 25 nach Süden nehmen? Du bist gerade nach Denver abgebogen!"

"Ja, richtig. Wir fahren in den Rocky Mountains National Park."

Oh, nein! Süden hätte wenigsten Wärme bedeutet! Death Valley oder etwas Ähnliches wäre Daniel sehr gelegen gekommen, aber... "Die Rocky Mountains! Ende April! Du bist so ein Neandertaler, Jack!"

Jack lachte nur.

Ein paar Kilometer außerhalb von Colorado Springs bog Jack dann in eine Picknick-Area ein und versöhnte seinen schmollenden Archäologen kurzzeitig mit frischen Schoko-Croissants und einer Thermoskanne heißen Kaffees. Da die Sonne dazu bereits recht warm auf ihren Sitzplatz schien, so dass Daniel sogar den dicken Pullover ausziehen konnte, taute er auch sonst auf und ließ sich von Jack erzählen, was der für das Wochenende geplant hatte.

"Wir fahren nach Granby, von dort nach Arapaho und da gehen wir dann auf den Campingplatz. Du siehst, wir bleiben südlich der Rockys", lachte Jack.

"Ha, ha, ungefähr 10 Meilen, wenn es hoch kommt!", schnaubte Daniel abschätzig.

Unbeeindruckt fuhr Jack fort: "Wir können dann heute Nachmittag eine kleine Wanderung machen oder etwas im See angeln, was auch immer du willst."

Daniel überlegte einen Moment, dann meinte er: "Wir könnten auch die Aussichtsstraße um den Park herum fahren. Im Juli, August ist das fast unmöglich, weil es viel zu voll ist. Aber jetzt wäre sicher ideal. Zumal man heute eine gute Sicht hat."

"Die Straße ist im...W..tr..schl...n...", antwortete Jack während er in sein Croissant biss.

"Wie? Was ist mit der Straße?"

"Geschlossen."

"Warum?"

"Wintersperre", entgegnete Jack, wagte Daniel dabei aber nicht anzusehen. Und richtig!

"Ach! Die Straße ist noch geschlossen!? Und wir machen Camping?"

"Der Campingplatz hat geöffnet!"

"Pah!"

Den Rest der Fahrt über schwieg Daniel weitgehend. Er tat, als würde er schlafen und überließ Jack die Musikauswahl im Radio. Selbst als Jack "Whiskey for my men, beer for my horses" laut drehte, beschwerte er sich nicht.

Daniels *Freude* wurde noch größer, als er feststellen musste, dass man den Campingplatz, den Jack ausgesucht hatte, nicht mit dem Auto anfahren konnte. Zwei Kilometer mussten sie ihre gesamte Ausrüstung über einen Pfad zu einem kleinen See tragen. Er stapfte hinter Jack her und fragte schon nach fünfhundert Metern: "Schleppen wir eigentlich Steine mit uns rum?" Zwei Wegbiegungen später beschwerte er sich bei niemandem im besonderen, dass es schon verdammt blöd sei, ausgerechnet einen Campingplatz am Ende der Welt auszusuchen, wenn man den halben Hausrat eingepackt habe.

Endlich waren sie angekommen. Eine sonnige Blumenwiese erstreckte sich vom Waldrand bis zum See hinunter, an jedem Platz befand sich ein Tisch, eine Bank, ein Grill und ein kleiner Metall-Schrank. Außer ihnen war niemand auf dem Platz. Daniel legte seinen Rucksack auf einen der Tische und ließ sich erschöpft auf die erstbeste Bank fallen.

"Wozu sind die Schränke da, Jack?"

"Um die Lebensmittel vor den Bären zu schützen", entgegnete Jack und begann seinen Rucksack auszupacken.

"Bären?"

"Keine Sorge, es wurden hier schon seit Jahren keine mehr gesehen."

Daniel starrte seinen Freund einen Moment kopfschüttelnd an, dann meinte er bissig: "Ach, ich vergaß, die Bären machen im Moment ja sowieso noch Winterschlaf!"

Er erhob sich, drehte sich um und begann einen Platz für ihr Kuppelzelt zu suchen. Und er machte eine Schau daraus. Nirgends war es ihm eben genug und als er sich endlich für eine Stelle entschieden hatte, beklagte er sich über die Steine und Wurzeln im Untergrund und warf die größten Steine mit einem lauten Platsch in den See. Jack rollte in der Zwischenzeit die selbstaufblasenden Luftmatratzen aus und Daniel bemerkte wie nebenbei: "Ah, nicht einmal Feldbetten", ehe er die letzte Spannleine befestigte.

Jack schob die Matratzen ins Zelt und breitete ihre Schlafsäcke aus, als er Daniel meckern hörte: "Igitt, wann ist der Schrank denn zum letzten Mal sauber gemacht worden?" Als er seinen Kopf zum Zelt herausstreckte, blickte Daniel ihn anklagend an und meinte: "Da läuft eine ganze Ameisenstraße durch den Schrank!"

"Versuch mal den Schrank weiter unten am Wasser."

Daniel marschierte los und O'Neill folgte ihm mit dem faltbaren Wasserkanister, um ihn zu füllen.

"Kann man das Wasser trinken?", erkundigte sich Daniel misstrauisch und O'Neill entgegnete patzig: "Natürlich habe ich eine Micropur-Tablette reingeworfen."

"Hey, ich habe ja nur gefragt!"

"Und ich habe nur geantwortet." Jack schnappte sich ein Messer und meinte: "Ich gehe jetzt Feuerholz holen." Damit verschwand er.

Er musste dringend einen Moment allein sein. Okay, er hatte nicht angenommen, dass Daniel sofort begeistert sein würde, aber er hatte gehofft, dass die grandiose Szenerie ihn für alle Strapazen entschädigen würde. Nun, er hatte sich wohl getäuscht. Dabei störte es ihn nicht einmal so sehr, dass Daniel über die Ameisen im Schrank schimpfte, viel schlimmer fand er die stumme Anklage in Daniels Blick. Wenn Daniel offen meckerte konnte man ihm wenigstens Widerworte geben, aber dieses stille Leiden, was der Archäologe manchmal bis zur Perfektion beherrschte, machte ihn rasend. Dieses endlose Schweigen während der Autofahrt und als ob er etwas dafür könnte, dass der Boden hier nicht ganz eben war! Würde sich jetzt eine Wolke vor die Sonne schieben, wäre es wahrscheinlich auch seine Schuld! Und sobald Daniel herausfände, dass es keine Klos mit Wasserspülung gab, war es vermutlich ganz aus.

Nun, wahrscheinlich war es wirklich eine schlechte Idee gewesen hierher zu kommen. Aber er hatte angenommen, dass Daniel mit dem Gutschein seine prinzipielle Bereitschaft erklärt hatte, an diesem Ausflug teilzunehmen. _Nun, er ist ja auch hier, O'Neill, oder nicht? Du hast nur leider vergessen, in den Vertrag aufzunehmen, dass er dir in diesen beiden Tage das Leben nicht zur Hölle machen darf. _Seufzend hob Jack noch einen größeren Ast auf. Rasch hatte er genug Holz beisammen und trug eine armvoll größerer und kleinerer Zweige, von denen sich einige immer wieder selbstständig machen wollten, zum Zeltplatz zurück.

Daniel lag mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen auf einer Decke vor dem Zelt, die Augen geschlossen. Typische Abwehrhaltung. Jack spürte in jedem Quadratzentimeter seines Freundes den Widerwillen hier zu sein. Er ließ das Holz auf die Grillvorrichtung fallen, dann ließ er sich neben Daniel auf der Decke auf einem Knie nieder. Daniel tat so, als habe er es nicht mitbekommen.

"Daniel, wir müssen nicht hier bleiben, wenn du nicht willst. Es ist erst Mittag, wir könnten jetzt eine kleine Wanderung machen und uns dann ein Hotel in Granby suchen. Einverstanden?"

Daniel öffnete die Augen, ohne sich sonst zu bewegen und meinte spöttisch: "Jetzt, wo ich alles hergeschleppt habe? Nein, Jack, wir bleiben, wie geplant."

"Nicht, wenn du nicht willst."

"Natürlich will ich, sonst hätte ich dir doch nicht den Gutschein gegeben, oder?"

Jack erhob sich, blickte auf Daniel, der seine Augen mit einer Hand beschatten musste, weil er in die Sonne blinzelte und meinte nur: "Da bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher." Er warf noch einen Blick auf Daniel, dann ging er zu seinem Rucksack. Er löste seine zerlegte Angelrute von der Seitentasche und ging zu dem hölzernen Steg am See, um sie zusammenzubauen.

Daniel setzte sich auf und starrte auf Jack und den See herunter. Ja, jetzt auf einmal wollte Jack ein Hotel suchen! Super! Vielleicht überlegte er es sich das nächste Mal vorher! Dann säßen sie jetzt nicht hier. Daniel stand auf und wollte sich das zerlesene "National Geographic" holen. Gut, dass er das wenigstens noch eingepackt hatte! Was fand Jack eigentlich an diesem blöden See? Gerade als er die Deckeltasche seines Rucksacks aufziehen wollte, fiel sein Blick auf Jacks Rucksack. Obenauf lag der dicke Wälzer über sumerische Keilschriften, in dem er gerade las. Das ... Jack hatte das fette Buch für ihn hier herausgeschleppt? Daniel biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Das ... das war wirklich ... aufmerksam. Total aufmerksam. Absolut ... so gar nicht Jack. Obwohl, jetzt tat er ihm unrecht. Daniel knabberte unentschlossen weiter auf seiner Lippe herum. Vielleicht hatte Jack wirklich angenommen, ihm würde es hier gefallen?

Daniel blickte auf und schaute sich noch einmal genau um. Nun, es war nicht gerade hässlich. Eher schon postkarten-kitschig schön. Blauer Himmel, Sonne, Schnee auf den hohen Bergen im Hintergrund, eine Blumenwiese, die sich bis zu einem kristallklaren See erstreckte - eine Idylle. Und er war gerade dabei, Jack diese Idylle so richtig zu vermiesen. Und damit auch sich selbst. _Gib's ruhig zu, du Miesepeter._

Wie die meisten Menschen, war Daniel sich selbst gegenüber durchaus zu Kritik fähig, so lange er sie nicht laut aussprechen musste. Er wusste, dass er manipulativ sein konnte, nicht nur bei der Arbeit, wo es ihm durchaus gelang, das ganze Team so mit seinen Launen zu terrorisieren, dass sie ihm manchmal einfach noch etwas Zeit gewährten, statt mit ihm zu streiten. Er setzte es sogar bewusst ein. Er hatte bisher nur immer angenommen, dass er aus seinem Privatleben heraushalten könnte. Schien wohl nicht der Fall zu sein.

Er seufzte. Noch dazu war er inkonsequent. Jack hatte ihm angeboten zurückzufahren und er hatte abgelehnt, weil er lieber noch einen Moment den Märtyrer spielen wollte. Den armen kleinen Archäologen, den der böse Airforce-Colonel gegen seinen Willen in die Wildnis geschleppt hatte und der sich jetzt heldenhaft in sein Schicksal fügte. So war er sich jedenfalls die letzten Stunden vorgekommen. Wenn er ehrlich war, entbehrte es jeder Grundlage.

Daniel hob das Buch auf und schlenderte zu dem Holzsteg. Er setzte sich neben Jack und schaute ihm eine Weile wortlos beim Fischen zu.

"Ich hoffe nur, du hast für alle Fälle auch eine Tütensuppe einpackt?", erkundigte er sich einige Zeit später und legte Jack eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel. Jack spürte, dass Daniels Stimmung sich grundlegend gewandelt hatte und wandte sich ihm zu.

"Tütensuppen für den Grill? Ich habe frische Forellen dabei, für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass ich nichts fangen sollte!" Dazu lächelte er und Daniel musste denken, wie leicht es für ihn war, Jack glücklich zu machen. Er beugte sich vor, hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und flüsterte: "Danke für das Buch."

"Lies jetzt lieber, sonst verscheuchst du mit deinem Gerede noch die ganzen Fische", entgegnete O'Neill abwehrend und verscheuchte Daniel mit einer Handbewegung. Daniel grinste, nahm das Buch, legte sich bäuchlings, nur zwei Meter entfernt, auf die von der Sonne erwärmten Holzplanken und begann zu lesen.

Als er nicht mehr wusste, wie er liegen oder sitzen sollte und O'Neill dazu bereit war einzusehen, dass er *heute* kein Glück mit den Fischen hatte, zogen sie die Wanderschuhe an. Sie folgten einem gut ausgeschilderten Trail, bis sie von einem Schneefeld gestoppt wurden.

"So, das ist also bestes, sommerliches Wetter?", rief Daniel übermütig und schaufelte eine ganze Handvoll Schnee auf Jack.

"Blödmann! Hier liegt immer Schnee, auch im Sommer, deshalb wird das Zeug auch Gletscher genannt!", erwiderte Jack und versuchte so schnell wie möglich, das eiskalte Weiß daran zu hindern, unter seinem Hemdkragen zu verschwinden.

"Na, wenn die Gletscher jetzt schon so weit runter kommen, stehen wir aber kurz vor einer neuen Eiszeit", lachte Daniel und kam erneut mit einem großen Klumpen Schnee auf Jack zu.

"Oh, nein, mein Lieber! Nicht noch einmal!", rief Jack und stürzte sich mit einem Hechtsprung auf den überrumpelten Anthropologen. Der konnte gerade noch "Jack!" quieken, als sich auch schon ein unerbittlicher Arm von hinten um seinen Hals legte. Daniel versuchte mit beiden Händen den Arm wegzuziehen, doch gegen jahrelanges Special Ops-Training kam er einfach nicht an. Jack kickte ihm die Beine weg und er fiel auf die Knie, ohne dass der Colonel seinen Griff auch nur eine Sekunde gelockert hätte. Als Jack ihm jetzt seine Brille von der Nase zog und einen Meter entfernt in den weichen Schnee warf, ahnte er schon was ihn nun erwarten würde. Er sollte nicht enttäuscht werden.

Er drohte: "Ich warne dich, Jack!" Doch das hätte er besser nicht getan, denn so landete die erste Ladung Schnee direkt in seinem offenen Mund. Er spuckte und prustete, doch Jack ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken und die nächste Handvoll Schnee wurde in sein Gesicht gerieben. Er versuchte Jack abzuschütteln, doch der war auf Gegenwehr vorbereitet und wich keinen Zentimeter zur Seite. Shit, Jack war echt gut in Form!

"Hast du jetzt genug?", zischte eine Stimme an Daniels Ohr, während ihm erneut das Gesicht gewaschen wurde. Daniel spürte, wie seine Hose an den Knien langsam durchweichte, spürte den geschmolzenen Schnee, der seinen Hals herunterlief, spürte die harten Muskeln von Jacks Arm, die nur Millimeter davon entfernt waren, ihm die Luft abzudrücken. Jacks Atem in seinem Ohr ging stoßweise und beschwor ungefragt Bilder von anderen Gelegenheiten herauf, in denen er das auch tat. Jacks warmer Körper, der sich kraftvoll gegen ihn presste und ihn in die Knie zwang, vibrierte vor Anstrengung, Daniel auch in dieser Position zu halten. Plötzlich bekam dieser Kampf für Daniel einen deutlich erotischen Unterton und bevor Jack ihn erneut waschen konnte, ließ er seine Arme sinken und die Spannung aus seinem Körper weichen. "Ich ergebe mich", stieß er schwer atmend hervor, da ihm die Doppeldeutigkeit dieser Aussage die Luft nahm.

Jack brauchte einen Moment, um sein Misstrauen über diese Kapitulation zu überwinden. Seine antrainierten Reflexe sagten ihm, dass es ein Täuschungsmanöver sein konnte und so ließ er zwar die Hand mit dem Schnee sinken, lockerte aber noch nicht sofort den Griff um Daniels Hals.

"Du ergibst dich?", fragte er keuchend nach, auf einen Überraschungsangriff gefasst.

"Bedingungslos", wisperte Daniel und ließ den Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen in den Nacken sinken.

Erst in diesem Moment wurde Jack klar, dass sie die letzten Minuten nicht mehr nach dem gleichen Drehbuch gespielt hatten. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn mit voller Wucht und ließ ihn aufstöhnen. "Gott, Daniel!" Der Arm um Daniels Kehle lockerte sich nur, um seine Finger hektisch über Hals und Gesicht streichen zu lassen. Sein anderer Arm legte sich um Daniels Taille und zog den jüngeren Mann fest gegen seinen Körper. "Mein Gott!" wiederholte er noch einmal rau. Ohne Daniel die Gelegenheit zu geben, mehr als den Kopf herumzudrehen, presste er seine Lippen kraftvoll auf Daniels und küsste ihn hart. Daniel hätte bei dieser stürmischen Bewegung fast das Gleichgewicht verloren, nur O'Neills fester Griff bewahrte ihn davor. Einen Moment sorgte er sich um blaue Flecken, dann überließ er sich dem Kuss und den fordernden, harten Händen, die seinen ganzen Körper in kribbelnde Erregung versetzten. Als Jacks Hand durch den Jeansstoff hindurch seine Erektion umfasste, entrang sich seiner Kehle ein wimmerndes Stöhnen und er versuchte seine Hüfte dieser Hand noch näher zu bringen. Jack drückte fester zu, drückte Daniel an sich heran, gegen seine eigene Erektion und wisperte in Daniels Ohr: "Heute Abend..."

Als Daniel ungeduldig "Jetzt", flüsterte, warf er einen nachdenklichen Blick auf Daniels geschlossene Augen, den zurückgeworfenen Kopf, die geröteten Wangen und ihm wurde bewusst, dass nicht nur die Erregung dafür verantwortlich war, sondern auch die eiskalte Schnee-Wäsche, die er Daniel verpasst hatte. Was ihn dazu brachte einzusehen, dass seinen Knien diese eiskalte Masse auf Dauer auch nicht besonders gut tat. Es wäre also wirklich besser, das Ganze bis zum Abend zu verschieben. Er löste sich langsam von Daniel, schüttelte den Schnee von seiner Hose und hob Daniels Brille auf.

"Glaube einem alten Airforce-Colonel", grinste er, als er Daniels enttäuschtes Gesicht sah, "wenn er dir sagt, dass deinem nackten Hintern der Schnee gar nicht gefallen würde."

"Müsste ja nicht meiner sein", grinste Daniel zurück, nahm die Brille, putzte sie und setzte sie wieder auf.

"Du kannst darauf wetten, dass es deiner wäre!", stellte Jack unerbittlich fest und half Daniel, den restlichen Schnee von der Hose abzuklopfen. "So. Wollen wir jetzt umkehren, oder hast du noch Lust, bis da oben zu gehen?" fragte er und zeigte mit einem Finger auf einen Bergeinschnitt, etwa fünfzig Meter über ihnen.

"Sehen wir uns an, was man von dort sehen kann."

Sie wanderten noch ein Stück am Rande des Schneefelds bis zu einer Scharte hinauf. Dort eröffnete sich ihnen zur anderen Seite ein grandioser Blick in die noch tief verschneiten Rocky Mountains hinein.

"Wie im Flugzeug!", rief Daniel begeistert. "Was für ein Ausblick!"

"Es war die Mühe wert, nicht wahr?" O'Neill lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Felsen und ließ seinen Blick schweifen. "Wir leihen uns im Sommer mal ein kleines Sportflugzeug und dann fliegen wir über die Berge."

"So lange du nicht versuchst, mich mit einem Looping zu beeindrucken", grinste Daniel und lehnte sich gegen Jack.

"Looping? Ich hoffe mal, wir sprechen immer noch über Flugzeuge", erwiderte Jack

Daniel beugte sich vor, bis seine Lippen nur noch wenige Zentimeter von Jacks Ohr entfernt waren. Dann flüsterte er: "Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, was ein nicht luftfahrttechnisches Looping beinhaltet, bin aber gerne bereit das herauszufinden. Klingt ... aufregend." Damit hauchte er Jack einen Kuss auf den Hals. Jack zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn auf die Lippen.

"Ich werde mir schon was ausdenken, was dich aus den Socken haut, Spacemonkey", versprach ihm Jack.

Am Abend gab es gegrillte Forellen und Folienkartoffeln. Da das wohl nicht abenteuerlich genug war, kramte Jack aus seinem Rucksack auch noch einen Beutel mit Marshmallows hervor, die sie an Zweigen im Feuer rösteten bis sie klebrig wurden und Fäden zogen. Als die Sonne unterging wurde es doch empfindlich kalt und zeigte deutlich, dass es noch Frühjahr war. Glücklicherweise hatten sie ausreichend Feuerholz gesammelt, so dass sie noch lange nebeneinander sitzen und in die tanzenden Flammen starren konnten.

"Weißt du, was ich am meisten an diesen Lagerfeuern hasse?", fragte Jack unvermittelt.

"Nein", sagte Daniel überrascht.

"Vorne wirst du gebraten hinten friert dir der Arsch ab."

"Oh! Soll ich etwas dagegen unternehmen?", bot Daniel ihm an.

"Willst du mich gegen das Feuer abschirmen?", erkundigte sich Jack lachend.

"Wie wäre es mit Hintern wärmen?"

"Gleich im Schlafsack?"

"Okay."

Kaum dass sie die unmittelbare Nähe des Feuers verlassen hatten, merkten sie erst einmal **wie **kalt es war. Mit einer Taschenlampe suchten sie sich einen Weg zu den "sanitären Anlagen", wie Jack das Plumpsklo hochtrabend beschrieb. Da der Bach daneben das fließende Wasser darstellte, begnügten sich beide mit einer Katzenwäsche und auch so fluchte Jack schon: "Verdammt ist das kalt! Noch zwei Grad weniger und du hast kostenlose Eiswürfel!"

"Ich habe jedenfalls Eisfinger", meinte Daniel mit einem heftigen Zittern und versuchte seine Hände unter seinen Achseln zu wärmen.

"So müssen sich die tiefgefrorenen Saurier fühlen." Jack schüttelte sich. "Kein Wunder, dass die ausgestorben sind."

"Hast du noch Wollsocken dabei?", wollte Daniel wissen, während sie zum Zelt zurücksprinteten.

"Wollsocken, Handschuhe, sogar eine Mütze habe ich eingepackt", verkündete Jack stolz.

"Na, dann gib mal alles her!", forderte Daniel ihn zitternd auf.

Als er dann wie ein Expeditionsbergsteiger ausgerüstet war, krabbelte er neben Jack in den Schlafsack. O'Neill hatte die beiden Schlafsäcke aneinandergezippt, so dass sie genügend Platz hatten, den sie aber gar nicht ausnutzen, da sich Daniel augenblicklich eng an Jack herandrückte.

Jack bewegte seinem Arm, um ihn fester um Daniel zu schlingen und der warnte sogleich: "Lieg still und lass keine kalte Luft rein."

"Ich werde mir Mühe geben."

Daniel rückte noch einen Zentimeter näher und meinte:"Weißt du, Jack, meine größte Sorge war, dass mich die Mücken auffressen würden."

"Welche Mücken? Denen friert auch der Hintern ab bei diesen Temperaturen! Da hätten wir schon in die Everglades fahren müssen."

"Warum sind wir das eigentlich nicht?", fragte Daniel unschuldig an.

"Klugscheißer." Doch Daniel, der seinen Kopf auf Jacks Brust gebettet hatte, merkte am schnellen Heben und Senken des Brustkorbs, dass Jack heldenhaft versuchte ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Gut, dann konnte er auch mit dieser *freundlichen* Bemerkung leben.

Jack schob eine Hand unter Daniels Hemd, doch kaum, dass er mit Daniels nackter Haut in Kontakt gekommen war, jaulte der auf: "Jack! Nimm sofort deine Eisfinger da weg!"

"Ich wollte eigentlich mit der Hand noch tiefer wandern", neckte Jack.

"Untersteh dich! Meiner ist gerade sowieso nicht größer als ein Marshmallow", ließ ihn Daniel wissen.

"Marshmallow!? Verdammt, Daniel, irgendwie hatte ich mir das romantischer vorgestellt", schimpfte Jack und schaute seinem Atem hinterher, der als kleines Wölkchen im Licht der Taschenlampe sichtbar war. "Ich hätte besser auf dich gehört. Dann läge ich jetzt in einem schönen, warmen Hotelzimmer und dir und mir würde es bei dem Gedanken an Sex nicht kalt den Rücken runterlaufen."

"Sex können wir morgen Abend zu Hause haben. Ich habe leider einen Moment gebraucht das herauszufinden, aber heute war ein wundervoller Tag. Friedlich und entspannend. Keine blutrünstigen Aliens, keine Verantwortung, kein SG-1. Jetzt fang du nicht an, diesen Tag schlecht zu finden."

"Echt? Es hat dir gefallen?", fragte Jack ernst.

"Ja, das hat es", antwortete Daniel ganz ehrlich.

Jack konnte es nicht lassen und musste natürlich prompt hinterher fragen: "So gut, dass du wieder mit mir Camping machen wirst?"

"Aber natürlich. Nur suche ich das nächste Mal das Ziel aus."

"Everglades?"

"Wüste Gobi."

.

.

.

.

.

"Mir wird übrigens schon wärmer, Daniel."

"Mir auch, Jack. Und das soll auch so bleiben. Deshalb... hey, Jack, deine Hand ist ja wirklich schon warm."

.

.

.

"Hey, Daniel, das ist ja gar kein Marshmallow mehr..."


End file.
